ten_little_shoesfandomcom-20200214-history
I'm Begging You!
I'm Begging You! is the 8th episode of Season 3 in Ten Little Shoes. In this story, one of Coco's friends, Gemini can't stop swinging and he's begging her so bad, but suddenly, Adam comes to help. Story Detail Opening Jolly reads the title card and after the fade, we see Coco pushing Gemini while she swings on the swing. All of Coco's friends in preschool play together and have a lot of fun. Jolly and Bree come to Coco but suddenly, the bell rang and Coco's friends get in the school, but Gemini can't stop swinging. The scene changes to the little classroom. Everyone in preschool except Coco and Gemini were in the classroom and ready to learn in the little classroom. Can't You Stop Swinging? The scene changes to the yard. Jolly tries to make Gemini stop the swing, but Gemini keeps swinging. Jolly and Bree then perform You Can't Stop Swinging while Coco pushes Gemini on the swing. "Uh-oh!" said Coco. Jolly asks "What's wrong?" Gemini replies "I can't stop swinging!" Bree asks "You can't stop your swing?" Gemini then replies "No! I couldn't stop swinging!" "That reminds me. You couldn't stop you swing. You need to be in your classroom with the others, Gemini! You can't swing all day at Coco's preschoo!" said Bree. Uh-oh! Can't stop swinging!" Coco replied. So they keep trying unitl she stops swinging. Please, I'm Begging You! Gemini still doesn't stop swinging and Coco is begging her so bad. Gemini swings on the swing but then she goes into outer space. Adam and Rosie come to Jolly, Coco and Bree. Jolly says "Gemini stopped swingin now, but she flew into outer space." The shoes and Coco's friends replied "Aww!" Coco replied "Uh-oh!" Bree says "We've got someone to rescue, Jolly!" He then replies "Yeah! So can I have a volunteer to fly to outer space and rescue Gemini? She wants to get in the school!" Rosie then replies "I'll do that, Jolly!" Jolly then replied "But how are you going to go to outer space, Rosie?" Rosie then replies "Can you think big?" The think big song sequence begins. Rosie in Outer Space Rosie, Bree, Adam, Coco and his friends say "Come on, Joll, think!" Rosie says "Maybe I'll get a rocket, I'll count down from ten to one and blast off into outer space so I can rescue Gemini!" Jolly then replies "Your rocket is in the yard of our mansion, Rosie. We'll be right back, guys!" So Jolly, Hailey and Rosie go to the rocket and count down. "10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, Blast off!" they said and the rocket flew into space. In the rocket, Jolly, Hailey and Rosie perform We've Got Someone to Rescue. The scene changes to outer space. The rocket flies to Gemini and Jolly, Hailey and Rosie try to get the swing rope out of Gemini. "Let's use teamwork, space ranger Rosie!" So Jolly, Hailey and Rosie pull the rope off of Gemini so shen can get in the rocket. Gemini flies to the rocket fast and Jolly and Rosie catch up. Then, Jolly, Rosie and Gemini get back to Shoeville in the rocket. When the rocket got back to the mansion, Jolly, Rosie help Gemini get back to Coco's preschool. Back in the Preschool Gemini then wonders back to the preschool and is now ready to learn, but suddenly, the bell rang. Jolly told the other kids in preschool, Time to leave the school!" So the shoes in Coco's preschool leave while him, Jolly, Freckles, Adam, Flick, Hailey, Bree and Coco say goodbye to them. They also leave the preschool too. Jolly takes them to the swimming center. They then jump in the pool and figured out that Jolly and Rosie had a mission to rescue Gemini. At the Pool Jolly tells Coco "I'm sorry! When the bell rings at preschool, Gemini was supposed to get back in the preschool. I forgive you, Coco!" The shoes then perform Safe and Sound. After the song, the story ends. In the credits, an instrumental of We've Got Someone to Rescue plays. In the Go bye-bye segment, Coco completes his swimming test. He says "Go bye-bye" to the viewer and jumps off the diving board and fades out to black. Songs * You Can't Stop Swinging * We've Got Someone to Rescue * Safe and Sound Trivia * To anyone who likes the swing, this episode is your favourite episode of Ten Little Shoes. * Daisy and Miguel are absent in this episode. Category:Adam Episodes Category:Coco Episodes Category:Jolly Episodes Category:Bree Episodes Category:Rosie Episodes Category:Jolly and Rosie Category:Jolly and Bree Category:Jolly and Coco Category:Jolly and Adam Category:Bree and Coco Category:Rosie and Coco Category:Adam and Coco Category:Rosie and Bree Category:Adam and Rosie Category:Adam and Bree Category:Gemini Episodes Category:Episodes without Daisy